Snake on a Plane in Sonic Style
Snakes on a Plane is a 2006 American action thriller film directed by David R. Ellis. It was released by New Line Cinema on August 18, 2006, in North America. The film was written by David Dalessandro, John Heffernan and Sheldon Turner and follows the events of hundreds of snakes being released on a passenger plane in an attempt to kill a trial witness. Plot After witnessing gangster Eddie Kim brutally beat U.S. Prosecutor Daniel Hayes to death in Hawaii, Sean Jones is escorted by FBI agents Neville Flynn (Shadow) and John Sanders (Sonic) on a Boeing 747-400 to testify in a trial in Los Angeles. Despite increased security for the flight, Kim arranges for a time-release crate full of venomous snakes to be placed in the cargo hold in an attempt to bring down the plane before it reaches Los Angeles International Airport (LAX). To ensure the snakes attack the passengers without being provoked, he has one of his henchmen disguised as an airport ground employee spray the passengers' leis with a special pheromone which makes the snakes more aggressive in their attack. The crate opens midway through the flight and the snakes make their way through the cabin. A cat in the cargo bay, a couple having sex in the bathroom and a man using the bathroom are the first killed. The plane's captain, Sam McKeon (Vector) investigates and fixes an electrical short, but is killed by the viper that caused it. Co-pilot Rick (Espio), unaware of the snake, believes that Sam has suffered a heart attack and continues toward LAX. Some of the snakes attack Rick, and while fending them off, he accidentally releases the oxygen masks throughout the plane, causing several snakes to drop into the cabin with them. Numerous passengers, including Agent Sanders, are killed. The surviving passengers, who have made their way to the front of the plane, put up blockades of luggage in a desperate attempt to stop the snakes. Rick is attacked and the plane starts to dip downwards, causing a food trolley to crash through the luggage blockade. The passengers flee to the upstairs first class cabin before blocking the stairwell with an inflatable liferaft. Agent Flynn and Flight Attendant Claire (Maria) regain control of the plane. Rick retakes the controls and has Flynn go into the cargo hold to restore the air conditioning/ventilation system. Agent Flynn contacts FBI Special Agent Hank Harris on the ground who gets in touch with ophiologist Dr. Steven Price (Tails). Based on pictures of the reptiles emailed to him via a mobile phone, Price believes a Los Angeles snake dealer known for illegally importing exotic and highly dangerous snakes to be responsible. After a shootout with the dealer, he reveals that Kim hired him to obtain the snakes. His supply of anti-venom is commandeered for the plane's victims and Harris gives orders to have Eddie Kim (Scourge) arrested. Harris contacts Flynn, telling him that anti-venom will be ready for the passengers when they land. However, Flynn discovers that the cockpit is filled with snakes and Rick is dead. After a brief discussion, Troy (Knuckles), Three Gs' bodyguard, agrees to land the plane based on prior experience. After everyone gets prepared, Flynn shoots out two windows with his pistol, causing the plane to depressurize. The snakes are blown out of the cockpit and the lower floor of the plane. Flynn and Troy take the controls of the plane and Troy reveals that his flight experience was from a video game flight simulator. After an emergency landing, the plane makes it to the terminal. The passengers leave the plane and anti-venom is given to those who need it. Just as Flynn and Sean are about to disembark the plane, a final snake jumps out and bites Sean in the chest. Flynn draws his gun, shoots the snake and paramedics rush to Sean who's unharmed due to a bulletproof vest. As a token of gratitude, Sean later takes Flynn to Bali and teaches him how to surf. Cast Shadow the Hedgehog 9.jpg|Shadow as Agent Neville Flynn, an FBI agent assigned to protect Sean Jones on his flight to Los Angeles.|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria robotnik the hedgehog by shadow loves melissa-d3ew7e7.jpg|Maria as Claire Miller, a flight attendant|link=Maria the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog t.jpg|Sonic as Sean Jones, a surfer and dirtbike racer who witnesses a brutal murder committed by Eddie Kim.|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Danny 2.jpg|Danny as Special Agent Hank Harris, Flynn's contact in Los Angeles.|link=Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Rouge the Bat 14.jpg|Rouge as Mercedes, a socialite passenger who brings her pet Chihuahua Mary-Kate aboard.|link=Rouge the Bat Mushu 2.jpg|Mushu as Clarence "Three Gs", a famous rapper who is germophobic and keeps a bottle of hand sanitizer with him and refuses to be touched by others|link=Mushu Knuckles the Echidna 5.jpg|Knuckles as Troy|link=Knuckles the Echidna Osmosis Jones.jpg|Osmosis as Big Leroy|link=Osmosis Jones Cosmo the Seedrian 3.jpg|Cosmo as Grace, the senior flight attendant who acts as the flight's purser.|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Blu smiled.jpg|Blu as Chen Leong, a martial artist who is among the surviving passengers|link=Tyler "Blu" Stewart Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Maria, a female passenger who brings her infant son aboard.|link=Linsey Thorndyke Amy smiled 2.jpg|Amy as Tiffany, a flight attendant who develops a crush on Sean|link=Amy Rose Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Horror Movies